Winter Wonderland
by AConverseAllStar
Summary: The first snow day for Callie and Jude with the Fosters. Short one-shot for the winter premiere. Contains a bit of Brallie, and Stef/Lena.


**(This is my first time writing for The Fosters, but I have watched the show, and loved every minute of it. Hopefully this one-shot is okay. Anyway, this is an idea I had around the holidays, and in honor of the winter premiere tomorrow, I decided to finally write it. Oh, and for the story, let's just say the Fosters live in a place where it can snow! Thanks for reading!)**

_Winter Wonderland_

"Callie!" Jude jumped onto his sister's bed excitedly. "Callie! Wake up!" Callie groaned in response.

"Why?" she finally asked groggily.

"It's snowing outside!"

That got Callie to open her eyes. "What?"

"You heard me! It's snowing!" Jude smiled expectantly at his sister.

"Fine. You can go outside and play." She smiled back. "Now just give me five more minutes."

"Yes!" Jude clambered off Callie's bed, and raced down the stairs.

"But let Stef and Lena know first!" Callie yelled after him, "And wear all of your stuff outside!"

"Aw!" Jude whined. "Callie, you're no fun."

Mariana rolled over, rubbing her eyes. "Did somebody say snow? And what's with all the yelling?"

"Jude. He's excited about the snow. He's going outside to play. I told him it was okay."

"Not unless I beat him outside first!" Mariana threw back her covers, and ran down the stairs. "Jude!" Callie heard her yell, as the back door was thrown open with a bang.

Jesus was the next to come out, scratching his head. Looking at Callie, he asked, "Is there something going on?"

"Quite. It's snowing outside."

"Yes!" Callie flopped back onto her pillow, as Jesus ran back into his room, throwing stuff around. "I've been waiting to use this board for weeks!" He held up an orange snowboard.

"Yeah. Have fun." Callie rolled over, wishing she now had noise-canceling headphones on.

At least Brandon managed to stay quiet, as he crept out of his room. "Snow?" he asked.

"Snow." she smiled. He grinned back.

"Kids who are upstairs!" Stef called. "It's breakfast time."

Brandon turned to look at the stairwell. "We'll be right down, Mom!"

"Thank you, B."

"Yep." He turned back toward Callie, "Want some breakfast?"

"Sure." Callie stood up. "Since it appears everyone in this house has snow fever."

"They're just excited."

"I can tell."

* * *

Mariana and Jude were building a snowman. "What do you want to call it?" Mariana asked.

"Let's call it…well…Flurry. My mom always used to call her snowman that when we played outside."

"Really?" Mariana stopped fastening a red scarf around its neck.

"Yeah. She said Frosty was unoriginal."

"What did Callie call her snowmen?" she asked, curious.

"Carrot." Jude laughed, "For the nose."

"I used to call mine Foster." Mariana said. "I was always glad that they kept us here, and then adopted us."

"That's cool. Stef and Lena are nice."

"Jude," Mariana looked at him, " you can call them Moms. You really should. We're your family."

"I haven't had a family in so long. It was always just me and Callie, but now that we're here, I feel like I can truly be myself again."

"I'm glad to have you here too." Mariana smiled.

* * *

Callie and Brandon were sitting at the kitchen table, sipping hot chocolate out of ceramic mugs. Callie was staring outside, quiet. "Why don't you like winter?" Brandon finally asked. "I mean—"

"I know what you mean," Callie said. "It's just that my mom used to love winter. She'd come out and play with us in the snow for hours. We'd build snowmen, and have snowball fights. And then she sit us down inside, make us hot cocoa, and ask us what the favorite part of the day was." Callie gripped her cup with two hands. "Mine was always the snow angels. We always made them before we went inside. I started off making one, and then I usually just sat there. And I sat there, and I watched the sky, and I just listened to everything around me. That's what really got me interested in music. Listening, and how everything around you can make an impact on you."

"Wow. That's exactly what got me into music. But I am truly sorry about your mom." Brandon wasn't sure of what else to say.

"I know, Brandon." Callie brought her cup to her lips, and took a long sip.

"Come on." Brandon grabbed Callie's hand, and pulled her to the window. She looked outside.

"What?" she asked.

"What do you see?"

"Well, I see Jude, Mariana, and Jesus."

"Go on."

"And the ice on the sidewalk, the frost on this window, a snowman, Jesus's traffic cone snowboard, and most of all, I see snow."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I feel like no matter where I go, no matter where I am, my mom is here, with me and Jude. She's probably with my dad too, wherever the hell he is."

"Good, then let's go." He tossed Callie a knit hat and gloves. Shortly followed a coat, and he handed her the boots.

"We're going outside." Brandon smiled.

"Why?"

"To listen." Callie put the boots on.

The moment they stepped out the door, it was dead silent—until the snowballs began to fly. The two teens quickly returned fire, and soon everyone was laughing, and gasping as freezing wind blew in his or her faces. Jude was quick, hiding behind the snowman one minute, and then pressed against the side of the house the next. Jesus had great aim, pelting Callie and Brandon until they looked like white, moving snow towers, and Mariana was a good strategist, planning the threesome's battle plan.

Everyone was having a great time, running around and throwing snow at each other. Looks like it wasn't a bad day for the first day of snow after all.

* * *

Stef and Lena now stood at the window, watching the children run and scream in the snow. They smiled because this was Callie and Jude's first winter with them, and it certainly wouldn't be their last. "Cocoa ready?" Stef asked.

"Yep." Lena said.

"The children seem to be having fun."

"They'll be worn out by tonight."

"And that means a night of silence."

"This truly is a winter wonderland!" The two women chuckled to themselves as the first of the Foster kids began to trudge inside.

* * *

**(Hopefully this wasn't exactly terrible. I've had trouble with writing lately. So reviews and criticisms would be great, and thanks for reading again!)**


End file.
